Our Momments
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: Drabbles of moments of Russell and Minka one shots!
1. Chapter 1

**Drabbles of Russell and Minka! No flames please!**

Quills

_Takes place after the episode "Bad Hair Day"_

What's Wrong?" Russell asked Minka, "Sorry Russell, but I've got a paint EMERGANCY!" Minka ran off. Russell sat there and thought about how quickly his hug ended with Minka, he sighed. _'Why must I have quills? They make it hard to hug my friends, especially Minka…Why couldn't I be a pet without quills', _this circled all around his head_. _When Zoe was at the dog show and the other pets were playing Russell went to talk to Minka.

"Minka? Can we talk..again?" Russell asked, "Is this about the whole becoming famous and big? 'Cause I told you! I want to be a PAINTERY PAINTY PAINTER!" Russell sighed, "No Minka..I was just wondering..why our hugs, a-as friends of course, always just end quickly..It because of my QUILLS!"

Minka had to think for a while.." I don't really know, I like your quills, but does it kind of hurt your feelings too" Russell quickly stated "No it doesn- wait..too?" Minka looked down, "Yeah it does….I mean I just think that it seems kind of sad to me.." Russell was surprised at that. Russell smiled, " I guess I was hurt too, but I could wear bubble wrap if that could help or I could-"

Russell got cut off by the surprise hug from Minka. She let him go, he was surprise that that hug didn't end as fast as it used to, "Uh, didn't that hurt?" She smiled "A little, and a lot! But I think I can take it!" Later Blythe came into the room to thank Minka, she finshed "Oh don't worry, YOU WILL!" As all the pets were laughing Russell started to think while looking at his pink friend Minka, _'Maybe quills, aren't so bad'_

_**(Sorry if this is a little short! But I hoped you liked it anyway! ^^)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hair Brushing

_Takes place from the episode "Door-Jammed"_

It was later when Blythe realized it was her dads howling and went to her room. Pepper was showing Sunil and Pepper a comedy act and Vinnie was 'dancing'. Minka was painting a picture. While Russell was reading, Vinnie stumbled and tripped making Russell roll into a ball and roll across the floor.

Ops!" Vinnie exclaimed, "Sorry rusty!" Russell dusted himself off "Vinnie! Be more careful! Minka just brushed my quills!" Vinnie walked towards him, "Why don't you ask her to brush them again?" Russell stared at him, "Really?" Vinnie grinned, "Yeah! I mean, she did a while ago didn't she?"

Yes, but….she offered me to brush them" Russell said, Vinnie stared at him for a while then said "So…" Russell started to get angry, "SO IT WOULD BE WEIRD IF I ASKED HER!" Vinnie walk off and said "Okay whatever!". Minka rushed over " I heard yelling! What happened did the werewolves come again are we playing a game?! CAN I PLAY CAN I CAN I CAN I?!"

Russell thought _Just great….thanks to Vinnie I have to tell Minka the truth.. _"Uh no Minka I was just telling Vinnie that iantedyoutobrushmyquillsagain" Minka looked at him "WHAT?!" Russell admitted " I want you to brush my quills again because Vinnie ruined them" Minka jumped up and down "Okay but.." "But what" Russell said, "YOU have to brush my hair!" Russell decided to.

After getting his quills re-brushed, Russell was nervous about brushing Minka's hair; he slowly brushed the hair, "Oh wait!" Minka took out her hair bubbles; all the pets saw her long hair and watched her get her hair brushed. Subsequent _**(Or after)**_, Minka's hair was beautiful, thanks to her friend Russell. "Russell! You must to my hair!" Zoe exclaimed, Pepper joined in " And mine!"

Well.." Russell began looking at Minka " I would like to..and I would like Minka to do it with me, because, well, she is the one who brushes my quills..Minka would you assist me?" Minka smiled, "Russell I loved to!"

_**Another one shot! So any episodes you would like me to make a one shot on? Leave the ideas in the reviews!**_

_**LPSG~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Idea request !**

_Won't Be Long_

_Takes place on the episode Summertime Blues_

The pets watched as Blythe left to F.U.N., "Now let's plan on our 'Welcome Back Blythe' party!" Vinnie exclaimed, Pepper shook her head at him "But that's months away! We have lots of time" Minka heard this and quickly went to Pepper "But not TOO much time right? I mean if she was gone for that much time she would forget about and that would be sad so let's hope that it isn't too long!"

Minka was going to cry, but stopped her tears when the pets stared at her. "Uh Minka," Russell said "Are you okay..?" Minka bounced upon the plastic tree "Of course I'm fine I mean why wouldn't I be fine?" "Alright as long as your fine, why don't we plan the welcome back thing for Blythe?" Sunil said, all of the pets, besides Minka, sat down in a circle and talked about it.

Russell was the one to noticed that Minka wasn't there, he looked up the tree "Minka are you gonna join us?" Minka looked at him with a fake smile "Yeah but I-I prefer the tree is that okay?" Russell was confused "I guess so…" He joined the other pets, Minka sighed, "Why did Blythe have to go to F.U.N., it's no FUN when your friend leaves you"

_What if Blythe DID forget about them, Minka was one of her best friends? _Russell went to Minka "Minka are you okay? You haven't been talking for a while…and you seem sad" Minka burst into tears, "I-I Miss Blythe and I think she will forget about us!" Russell tried to cheer her up, but there was only one idea he could have thought of. The next morning Russell came to the pet shop and had something big to share with Minka.

"Hey Minka!" Russell came to his friend, "I have something to show you! It might cheer you up!" Russell grabbed Minka's paw and they went to Blythe's room. "What'cha wanna show me?" Russell took out his iPaw and it show a video chat with..Blythe! "Hi Minka and Russell!" Minka eyes widened, "Blythe! I missed you even though it has been only a day but still I MISSED YOU!" Blythe laughed "I miss you guys too, last night Russell told me about you being sad, he wanted to cheer you up, but don't worry, I won't forget about you guys!"

Minka smiled at Russell "You wanted to cheer me up?" Russell smiled back "Well you're my friend I couldn't leave you being sad" Minka ran to Russell and gave him a hug, "Thank you Russell!" "Aww! So where are the others! I wanna talk to them too!" "We are right here!" Penny said "We heard some noise and decided to check it out!" Blythe laughed again "Good since you guys are here, I have so much to tell you guys!"

"Were all ears!" Minka said sitting down next to Russell.


End file.
